When I Was Your Man
by Asami Kaiya
Summary: hanya sebuah dicsong dari lagu nya Bruno Mars When I Was Your Man


_**REGRET**_

_**KAISOO**_

_**!GANDERSWITCH!**_

"Now my baby is dancing, But she's dancing with another man"

Laki laki itu masih terbaring diranjangnya. Di ranjang yang sama seperti kemarin, tempat dimana ia biasa terlelap bersama istrinya, hanya saja kini terasa lebih luas. Gadis itu sudah tak ada disampingnya. Ia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas. Bukan! bukan kertas berisi kalimat manis bahwa ia meninggalkan suaminya untuk sementara waktu. Tetapi kertas yang bermakna ia ingin bercerai dengan sang lelaki. Otak laki laki itu memerintahkannya untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Langkahnya membawanya menuju meja kecil yang terdapat benda berbentuk balok. Manik matanya tetap setia menatap benda itu, hatinya bergejolak ingin menekan tombol berwarna merah yang terdapat pada benda itu. Tetapi otaknya terus meronta agar ia tak melakukan itu. Kini otaknya kalah, jari jarinya resmi menekan tombol itu.

Telinganya berhasil menyaring suara alto lembut yang dikeluarkan benda berbentuk balok itu. Another Day dari SM the ballad kini berkumandang dengan anggun. Hati lelaki itu tak bisa merasakan lantunan melodi itu dengan indah, sangat berbeda ketika ia mendengarkan lagu itu bersama istrinya saat musim semi tahun lalu. Matanya terpejam sempurnya. Lututnya kini tak dapat menopang tubuh kekarnya. Sejurus kemudian ia terjatuh dalam sofa dimana dulu ia sering sekali melihat istrinya terduduk disini sambil menangis atas kelakuannya. Kelopak matanya memanas menahan cairan kristal yang memaksa keluar dari tempatnya. Pipi putihnya kini sempurna teraliri air mata. Tangannya beberapa kali berusaha mengusapnya.

Tangan kirinya kini menggenggam kertas. Ia melangkah menyusuri trotoar yang mulai sepi. Langit sudah tak lagi berwarna biru seperti pagi tadi melainkan warna gelap yang berhasil ia tangkap dari matanya. Yang ia ingin lakukan hanyalah berjalan dan terus berjalan. Membiarkan langkah kakinya yang mengatur jalan. Perasaannya begitu hancur, ia bagaikan kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Ditelinganya masih terngang jelas ucapan istrinya. 'Aku membencimu!' kata kata itu berhasil menghancurkan hatinya seketika. Menyayat hatinya berkali kali.

"Kyungsoo sedang bersama Kris" lelaki itu tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Secara tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti. 'Kyungsoo' nama itu yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Bola matanya berputar mencari sumber suara itu. Ia kembali menuduk setelah berhasil mendapatkan sumber suara itu. Dan lagi lagi matanya berhasil mengeluarkan cairan. "aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo" gumamnya kecil. Hatinya tak mendapatkan ketenangan ketika ia menyebut namanya, melainkan perasaanya semakin rusak. Ia hanya berharap gadis itu kembali padanya.

Matanya melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Dan kembali melangkah menuju kursi panjang yang berada dipinggiran jalan. Dan lagi lagi ia memejamkan matanya, kenangan kenangan itu mengambang ambang dalam otaknya. Semuanya begitu indah didalam sana, ketika istrinya selalu meminta mengunjungi pesta pesta hanya karena ia gemar sekali berdansa. Dan dengan bodohnya lelaki itu menolaknya mentah mentah. Dan kini ia hanya bisa menyesali kelakuannya yang berhasil membuat istrinya marah besar.

Pandangan kosong kini mengelabuhinya. Hatinya begitu terguncang. Mata karamelnya sesekali menatap benda bulat yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Ia kembali terduduk diranjang itu. Ranjang yang selalu membuat hatinya gundah. Jari jarinya dengan pelan melepaskan benda itu dari tempatnya. Manik matanya menangkap tulisan 'Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo' tulisan itu sangat sempurna terlukis melingkar disebuah cincin. Kini hatinya berteriak. Berteriak bahwa ia bersalah, ia meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Setiap kali pria itu memejamkan matanya hatinya tersakiti, didalam hatinya terdengar seperti ngaungan Harimau yang tertusuk tusuk bambu runcing. Sangat menyedihkan, ia terkapar dalam kesakitan yang sangat mendalam karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, membawa tubuh laki laki itu kesebuah taman. Lampu lampu kecil berwarna kuning menghiasi taman, sangat indah tapi keindahan itu berbalik dengan perasaan pria yang masih mematung berdiri. Lensa matanya menatap pasangan yang berdansa dengan damai. Hatinya kembali berkecamuk hebat. Hatinya menangis , berteriak memaki dirinya sendiri, Ia seharusnya mengajak gadis yang ia cintai untuk berdansa, memberikan setangkai mawar merah seperti apa yang gadisnya inginkan. Menghabiskan waktu berjam jam bersamanya.

Matanya terbelalak mendapati gadis yang ia cintai sedang berdansa ditengah para manusia. Nyawanya seperti hilang ketika ia mendapat kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tak berdansa dengannya. Tetapi gadis itu berdansa dengan laki laki lain. Hati pria itu menjerit kesakitan bagaikan ada percikan api membakarnya. Buliran lembut kembali menetes dari matanya. Lututnya seperti kehilangan kendali, dan tak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Kini ia harus berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Entah dorongan dari mana lelaki itu perlahan berjalan menuju ketaman dimana gadis yang ia cintai berada. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat gembira. Lengkungan bibirnya terlukis jelas. Berani bertaruh pasti orang yang melihatnya akan mendivonis bahwa gadis itu tengah dalam keadaan sangat bahagia. Tubuh rampingnya tergerak kesana kemari dengan lihai megikuti alunan lagu I See The Light dari Mandy Moore yang berkumandang dengan indahnya. Disisi lain kaki laki laki bernama Jongin masih terus bergerak melangkah.

Tiba tiba saja lantunan lagu dari Mandy Moore terhenti, Jongin kini berdiri diatas panggung, dengan tanggannya menggenggam microphone. Semua pasangan yang sedang menikmati dansanya terhenti dan menatap pria yang berada diatas panggung dengan penuh pertanyaan. Dan sepasang mata milik Kyungsoo ikut menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian laki laki itu mengeluarkan suara. Entah perintah dari mana ia bisa menyanyikan lagu When I was Your Man dari Bruno Mars.

Same bed but it feels just A little bit bigger now

Suara altonya berhasil keluar melantunkan lirik dengan indah. Dan manik matanya masih menatap gadis yang berdiri disebelah lelaki, yang mungkin kini sudah mengisi hati gadis itu.

Our song on the radio But it dont sound the same

When our friends talk about you

All it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little

When I hear your name

It all just sounds like (oooooh)

Mmm too young too dumb to realize

Ia kembali melantunkan tembang dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

That I Should of bought you flowers

And held you hands

Should of gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing

But she's dancing with another man

My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways

Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made

Ooh and it hurts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like (oooooh)

Mmm too young too dumb to realize

That I Should of bought you flowers

And held your hands

Should of gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing

But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say

That I was wrong

Oooh I know im probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

Air matanya kembali menetes. Menyesali atas perbuatannya. Hatinya menjerit kesakitan dan menginginkan untuk berhenti bernyanyi. Tetapi ia tahu ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Dengan sangat berat, ia melanjutkan lantunannya

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he hold your hands

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

Cause I remember how much

You loved to dance

Do all the things I should of done

When I was your man

Do all the things I should of done

When I was your man

Terdengar tepukan tangan dari para penonton. Tapi itu tak sedikitpun merubah perasaan hatinya sang sedang hancur. Kini ia resmi berdiri didepan gadis bernama Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin menatapnya dalam. Hatinya bergetar menatap sepasang mata cokelat mahoni milik gadis itu. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian masa lalunya. Kata penyesalan selalu muncul diotaknya. Tak seharusnya ia menenggak sebotol Bollinger ataupun Sancerre didalam sebuah club, seharusnya ia mengajak istrinya untuk pergi kepesta lalu berdansa dengannya. "maafkan aku" suara lembut itu terlontar dari mulut sosok Kim Jongin. Tangan kirinya menggapai tangan gadis yang ada didepannya, lalu tangan kanannya meletakan secarik kertas yang gadis itu tinggalkan untuk Jongin. Ia sudah menandatangi surat itu. Walaupun hatinya hancur berkeping keping tapi ia sadar harus melakukannya, ia tak bisa menahan gadis itu untuk selalu bersamanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Ketika kertas itu sudah ada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo , sebuah kecupan mendarat pada kening Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar tubuhnya setelah mencium kening gadis yang ia cintai. "maafkan aku nona Do" gumamnya kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

END

_**NB : udah cuman gitu aja hahaha. yini bisa disebut songfic juga sih soalnya sebagian ff ini emang dari lagu nya Bruno. dan kayak nya aku gak bakal bikin Sequel nya deh. gara-gara tugas banyak dan tugas kelompok bejibun yaaaaa ... jadi ga bisa dan ga sempet bikin sequel. **_

_**Makasih yang udah mau baca fic aku dan kalau mau ninggalin review malah lebih bagus lagi hahaha.**_

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^^**_


End file.
